


Can't lose (you)

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, I had to write this, I meeded to, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Puppy Love, So close to 1k words, Sort of a lil bit of angst, What a dissapointment, Young Love, i cry, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"OH MY GOD?!" Alessandro was screaming at the tv again "why would she break the kids heart? That's a good boy right there, those are hard to find! I would know," Ciro turned to look at him [...]Alessandro glanced over at him and tugged the other closer "this is why men turn gay" Ciro chuckled </p><p> </p><p>Or </p><p>Alessandro is clueless, Ciro is maybe kinda over dramatic and Lorenzo...is well, Lorenzo. </p><p>Based on a recent picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't lose (you)

**Author's Note:**

> [The picture](https://twitter.com/Florenzi/status/772912729908768768?s=09)

They were set to return to their corresponding cities since the games were over. Most of the guys had left already but not many, the rest were still there using the free time as a vacation. 

Like ciro and Alessandro. 

They weren't out in the city, instead they opted to be in the hotel room and enjoy their alone time. Most of it involved talking and random acts of love. 

A kiss, hugs, and -Alessandro's favorite- kisses on the neck and -Ciro's favorite- groping. 

They were watching some show on Netflix that Lorenzo had recommended Alessandro to watch, Ciro won't admit it, but its not bad. "OH MY GOD?!" Alessandro was screaming at the tv again "why would she break the kids heart? That's a good boy right there, those are hard to find! I would know," Ciro turned to look at him and he knew what the other was referring to but before he could worry Alessandro glanced over at him and tugged the other closer "this is why men turn gay" Ciro chuckled and kissed him. 

"That so?" 

Alessandro nodded his head, "Mmm, could be a reason at least" Ciro chuckled into the kiss and grabbed his neck to pull Alessandro closer. 

It didn’t last, their romantic moment, because of Alessandro's phone ringing next to Ciro. Ciro was already cursing whoever was on the other line -most likely Lorenzo-. 

The man had been hanging out with them both a lot and because Alessandro is a nice friend he doesn’t allow Ciro to kiss him infront of any of their friend because of an insecurity Ciro hadn't know then when he had gotten upset when Alessandro dodged his kiss -but that’s a story for another day- . Alessandro's phone was charging on the table next to Ciro, he reached over for it but the call had ended and whoever was calling was either leaving a message or had hung up. Ciro had a hard time caring, "who was it?" Ciro sighed "take a guess" alessanfro laughed "Lenzo?" Ciro hummed in agreement. 

"What- is this your lock screen?" Ciro was staring at a picture of him and Alessandro "yeah..? Why?" Ciro said nothing but his eyebrows were scrunched up in worry and honestly, not the reaction Alessandro wanted "I think you look good in it, but I can find another-" Ciro shook his head at him and kept him from continuing "not it Ale." Alessandro moved closer to him and stared at the screen until Ciro finally spoke up, "what if someone saw this?" Alessandro turned to look at Ciro and their faces were close enough to…Alessandro smirked and was about place a kiss on the other's lips when Ciro moved his head back. 

Alessandro's eyes grew wide and he was so heartbroken he looked at Ciro in disbelief "Ale," Alessandro turned to look at the tv again, where the show was still playing, "I don't see anything wrong with the picture" the younger one of the two mumbled "yes bu-" Alessandro didn’t let him finish, turning the volume up on the screen letting Ciro know that he was far more interested in the show. 

"Ale, amore, let me explain myself please" 

Alessandro pouted even more but muted the tv nonetheless. Ciro sighed, a happy sigh, and started talking "if someone saw this it could rise questions" Alessandro turned to look at him like he wasn't making much sense "Ciro, I posted that on my twitter. Everyone. And I mean, all thousands of people who follow me and you have seen it…if 'someone' saw it… _Everyone_ has seen it". 

Ciro sighed and closed his eyes breafly before speaking again "yeah, babe, but that's different. You can't have a picture like this of us as a lock screen. Only pairs have this sort of thing" Alessandro was more than likely about to state the fact that they were indeed boyfriends. 

"Babe" Ciro sighed and Alessandro droppped it.

"Listen, you don’t think I would love to have you as my back ground? If I could I would have you all over my phone, laptop, ipad…" Alessandro was starting to lose his pout and Ciro took it as a good sign "but if someone saw them, they'd ask me why, I could tell them you're my best friend but not even best friends do that. They'd put two and two together and," Ciro let out a sigh and looked down at his lap at the cellphone, turning it back on to look at the image again. It was a very boyfriend-y picture; Ciro loved it. 

"I can't lose you, what we have, I've never had this or anything resembling it. You _are_ my best friend, my lover and my whole world. Change the picture, please?" Alessandro was grinning now and his eyes looked like they were holding back tears "I love you" Ciro turned to look at him and returned the smile "I love you too" Ciro reached over and gave Alessandro the kiss the other had asked for earlier. 

"Are you going to call Lorenzo back?"

"If he didnt call twice its not an emergency, I have better things to do" 

"Like?"

"Goddamnit Ciro, let me be mistyrious" 

"Whatever you want babe" 

"I could eat you whole" 

"You could eat my hole too" 

Alessandro stoppped the kissing and started laughing uncotrollably, he was holding on tightly to his stomach on the ground while Ciro chuckled softly with him. He gasped for breaths inbetween every word as he said "I, don’t, want to, lose, you, either" Ciro leaned down to give him a kiss, aiming for his mouth but landing on his forehead, and softly made him a promise. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need more of these two. 
> 
> They're incredibly precious! 
> 
> Ciro answere Alessandro's tweet with a kissy emoji. They're incredibly precious.   
> (I wrote this on my phone, past midnight so I apologize for the undoubtly many msitakes! Ill make sure to fix them when my eyes arent shutting on me lol)
> 
> Thank you for reading, much appreciated :)


End file.
